


A Fleeting Autumn

by WaterDarkE



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: The story of Reiko, the man she loved, and their child.





	A Fleeting Autumn

To him, she was like a butterfly. Fleeting. Fragile. Delicate. But also at any given moment, she would fly away and never come back.

* * *

One day, after he retired from the world of exorcists at an early age, he lived by himself in a cottage in the forest. He often saw yokai more than people, and he preferred quiet places anyway. And in the heat of summer, he met her. Natsume Reiko.

Finishing the chores for the day, he happened to be hanging up laundry. As he was finishing up, a towel blew off and he ran to catch it. As it was about to fall, someone snatched it up. It was a beautiful girl who wore a high school uniform. With long dusty-blond hair, amber colored eyes, and a slight smile on her face. For a moment, her beauty took his breath away. And more so, the sadness in her eyes.

She handed the towel back to him, and was about to walk off before he called out to her.

“What are you doing all the way in this forest?”

“Killing time, old man.” She grinned playfully. “Want to join me?”

He muttered under his breath, saying how young kids are wasting their youth. But, having not much else to do, he played with her in the forest. It was surprisingly fun. Some youkai joined in, and noticing that she had the sight, made sure that she was safe.

Afterwards, as the night came, he brought her inside for some watermelon.

After cutting some, he brought them out to the veranda and they sat together, spitting out watermelon seeds.

“Shouldn’t you be going home, girl?” He asked, looking at her with curiosity.

“They don’t care whether I’m home or not. It’s more fun to travel around and play.” As she spoke, he noticed a hint of loneliness in her voice.

Without hesitation, and to his surprise, he blurted out, “If you don’t have a place to stay, you can come here.” At the words, he blushed.

“You say such embarrassing words, old man. But, I may come back. The sunlight here feels good and the watermelon you gave me is delicious.”

“Call me Yorishima-san at least. I’m your senior.”

“Fine~”

* * *

And she continued to come back, more often in the summer, and then the fall, and after a certain point, didn’t come at all.

Then, he saw her again in the winter. Snow fell lightly outside.

He heard knocking on his door, before he opened it and was embraced without a word.

“Reiko, what are you doing?”

“Let me in, and let me stay. I beg of you.” Her voice trembled under her breath, and when she looked up at him, he saw tears in her eyes.

Wordlessly, he brought her in and closed the door.

After taking off her wet clothes, as she was hardly wearing warm clothing, they sat together on his couch. She huddled under a blanket, shivering.

“Yorishima-san, I am going to die soon. Some yokai told me and I could feel it in my own body”

He paused at her words, and then asked, “Why did you come here?”

“Because, it was the only place I felt at home. And after being a burden for so long, I don’t to bother them anymore.” Her hair fell in front of her face, her eyes empty.

Filled with unnamed emotions, he parted the hair in her face, and kissed her cheek before looking at her straight on.

“What do you want me to do?”

Her eyes sparkled for a moment, and she hugged her stomach. “I want to create something that I can leave behind. To prove that I existed. But also, I want someone to be by my side. And love me when no one else has. Do you love me, Yorishima-san?”

“I do.”

“So, please, love me, always. And don’t leave me alone.” Tears fell down her face, and he wiped them away. Then, with a hint of hesitation, he kissed her. She tasted like falling snow, but slightly sweet.

And gently, he picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. For her, only her, he would do anything. That was how he felt for her. 

* * *

As the months passed, she stayed at his house. After all, she could not go back home. And would only grieve those who remained. As her stomach slowly grew larger.

Sometimes, she would hum to herself, singing wordless songs. As he embraced her in the day and in cool evenings, the life within her fluttering. Seasons continued to pass. 

She really liked his house, and couldn’t play as much as she wanted, but oddly enough she was okay with it. After all, she did not have much time left. She treasured the time she spent, with the one she loved. 

* * *

On an autumn night, she cried out in pain, her waters breaking. He stayed by her side, always holding onto her hand, telling her to stay strong.

* * *

Afterwards, she held a little girl in her arms, bundled up with blankets. With his dark brown hair, her eyes and face. She cooed and giggled, making gibberish like sounds.

“She’s beautiful,” she said, tearing up. She touched her daughter’s cheek, and felt that it was incredibly warm.

“Because you are beautiful,” he said, kissing her cheek and then his daughter’s.

“Thank you, Minato. For everything.” Tears fell down her face. “Otherwise, I would not leave anything behind and would have no one who loved me.”

“It’s okay. We’ll be here together, until the very end. I will love you, always. Never forget that Reiko.”

* * *

A few days later, she passed away. He let her relatives know, and she was buried underneath a beautiful oak tree.

Taking their daughter, because he could not raise her himself, attracting yokai from his sight, he sealed her eyes so she could live a normal life. And then passed her on to her relatives. As she grew up, he watched her from afar, and visited her when he could.

After some time, he heard she married and had a son. But he never learned of his name. And at her funeral, he cried as the rain fell.


End file.
